


再多一个黎明

by paristhepilot



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, be, yes - Freeform, 但R不是巴黎, 城市拟人, 就是巴黎, 我知道那个神作, 是跟原著一样都死了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 旧文重发他们只是一截蜡烛,却点燃了火把。他们合起来是一捧玫瑰,却都别在了枪口上。枪响,之前的玫瑰就成了碎花瓣。风起,便有漫天的红。





	再多一个黎明

我是巴黎  
城市真实存在，形如人类，行走于人类之中，或者隐匿在一个角落里，城市就在城市里，因为换个角度来说，街道、建筑、山峦、河流和其中的人们便是城市的心。  
至于我，至于巴黎，巴黎醉醺醺地醒着，但还是醒着的，活在大街小巷之间，把自己的身份当个羞耻的秘密，藏在瓦缝里。  
我工作、生活，凌晨时走出房间，夜幕时点燃一根蜡烛，照亮不大的一间破屋。可就算我闭上眼睛，却还能看见几条街外的一名母亲抱着她奄奄一息的女儿。我倒数那姑娘最后的几下心跳。  
我只能这样，点燃蜡烛，然后感受他们的痛苦，倾听巴黎的呻吟，同时闭紧自己的嘴，祈求蜡烛不被吹灭。  
若是再灭了，我不知道自己还能不能再次点燃它，或是他们。我工作、生活，凌晨时走出房间，夜幕时点燃一根蜡烛，照亮不大的一间破屋。可就算我闭上眼睛，却还能看见几条街外的一名母亲抱着她奄奄一息的女儿。我倒数那姑娘最后的几下心跳。

他们相识  
让·勃鲁维尔自称热安，喜欢栽盆花，吹笛子，作诗，爱人民，为妇女叫屈，为孩子流泪，而现在他在听一个人讲话。那人在咖啡店的另外一头，向同桌的几个人发表演讲，关于人权、自由和平等。热安本来只是看着那人的金发发呆，然后就不由自主地就开始了偷听。其实也不能算是偷听，那人本来声音就不小。  
“他是安灼拉，金头发的那个。”热安被这一声吓了一跳，手里举着的咖啡洒出了不少。搭话的是个陌生人, 黑色的短发，发尾有着小卷儿。热安不知道自己今天是怎么了，这么关注别人的头发。他接着看下去，搭话的陌生人有打卷的鬓角贴在脸颊上。热安开始猜想他的故事，应该是个温柔的人，但难说这人是更像只大黄猫还是条拉布拉多。“我是古费拉克。”热安听到陌生人接着说，“现在，请允许我给你买杯酒，毕竟是我搞洒了你的咖啡。”  
“让·勃鲁维尔，”热安抿了口麦酒，“叫我热安就好了。”他盯着杯子看了几秒，然后脖子一仰，一口喝完了整杯酒。当他放下杯子的时候，看到古费拉克正看着自己，眼睛里含着笑。“慢着点啊,小家伙。”他的眼睛这么说，所以热安招来了咖啡店老板娘，将杯子滑了过去，示意再追一杯。“这杯也算在你账上。”古费正忙着喝酒，只得竖起了拿着杯子的那只手的食指，晃了晃，也不知道是成还是不成。但不管怎样，老板娘都又滑过来了一 杯麦酒。热安把杯子拉到自己跟前。  
“那个安灼拉是什么来头?”  
“领袖。我应该生气吗?”  
“什么意思?为什么?”  
“我特意在吧台这儿陪你呆了一个下午，想找个机会搭话，结果你上来就问安灼拉。”  
“但你弄撒了我的咖啡。”   
“嗷，真是个把柄。” 热安决定了，古费更像是个狗狗。  
“自由、平等、博爱，我们所期望的法兰西，我们为了这个法兰西而斗争。安灼拉，称他为首领并不为过，是自由女神的情人，法兰西的正室；公白飞，在他边上站着的那个，是我们的向导，要革命也要文明的好医生。”古费从内兜里掏出一个小本儿和一杆笔，他从本上撕下一页，斜跨过整张纸，写下一个时间，将纸塞到了热安的手里，“下次来参加我们的聚会，ABC的朋友们。”

他们争吵  
“人民会站起来的！”安灼拉站在桌子上，右手握拳，举在胸前，目光坚定，“现在只是缺少一个时机，到时候，人民会站起来的。”  
公白飞站在桌子旁边，再往外围着古费拉克、热安， ABC的主要成员都在，也就包括格朗泰尔。可是格朗泰尔离大家远远的。他坐在地上，背靠吧台，安静地像是睡着了。  
“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉下了桌子，古费和公白飞给他让出一条路来。  
“啥?”格朗泰尔没有睡着，他甚至是半仰着脑袋在听安灼拉刚刚的演讲，现在他却被吓着了，安灼拉不怎么跟酒鬼说话，可是说是鲜少看他，所以刚才那一嗓子可以算得上是“格朗泰尔对阿波罗的傻逼暗恋情节”中的巨大拐点。  
“你有什么意见?”安灼拉有天使那么美。是安提诺再世，但有时候真是粗鲁。  
“我有什么意见?见了鬼了，我刚才一声都没吭，安静地像个小哑巴！”  
“你一般都会对我说的嗤之以鼻,然后发表一番看法。”  
“天哪！我从不知道阿波罗还能是个受虐狂，我不吭声居然也不成。得了，安灼拉，我不吭声是因为我现在太累了。我太累了是因为九点就起床了，仔细算算我睡了几个小时啊！九点起床是因为你偏要这么早就站在桌子上开始你的演讲。而我，没睡几个小时就赶过来，一口酒都还没喝就开始听你的远大理想。我太累了，安灼拉，所以就没那个劲头跟你掰饬了,就这样。”格朗泰尔还是坐在地上，没打算站起来，就算是他现在得完全仰着头才能看见安灼拉的脸，而不是一截大腿，“然而你居然在这个节骨眼上过来骚扰我，难道你把你自己当作人民的救世主还不够吗？我以为我从来都不在你要拯救的行列里，然而你今天居然打算穿着鞋来趟我的这片浑水，起码把鞋脱了吧? 阿波罗，去到别的地方散发你的光和热吧，我会在你走之后感激你现在的行为的。这话是难听，我就是个不知好歹的混账，但老实说吧，你的人民和我一样，犬儒主义，没错，愤世嫉俗，谁都有那么点儿吧，但最主要的，他们之后才会想起来感激你，在你死后，在你献身于你那终不可能实现的远大理想之后，你的人民会在那么一天终于寻思过味来，觉得你是他们的救世主，世上难求的好人一个。这真的值得吗？我问你。是的是的，你会失败的，这是注定了的。我就真的奇了怪了，你们一群人，怎么就没一个能想明白这个，你的人民不想被拯救，阿波罗，或者安灼拉，不论是谁吧。”  
但格朗泰尔错了，我渴求有一个人把我从这水深火热之中拉出来，我只是不确定这些年轻的孩子足以拯救一个半个身子深陷沼泽的城市。我几乎每次都去他们的聚会，不在这边，就在另一边，我每次都会去听他们的演讲，渴望他们中的一个能够说服我，让我重新相信人民能够站起来，巴黎能够好起来。安灼拉有那么一会做到了。  
“出去，格朗泰尔。”我看见年轻的领袖眼中的愤怒，但我同样也能感到愤世嫉俗者的悲伤，他如同一把绷紧的弓，有多紧张就有多悲伤。预见了爱人不可避免的死亡，谁不会悲伤到满腔怒火和绝望呢？  
“不！安灼拉，今天是你来问我的，你便一定要听下去。算是可怜一个早起的酒鬼吧，安灼拉，求你了。你那个起义一旦发动就会成为一场暴动，而暴动就是落在敌方手里的把柄，等过些日子，起义就没了，只剩下暴动。我也承认，到了这时候，只能以暴制暴，每天都太绝望了，大伙过得太苦了。但是你的人们还没准备好。他们现在虽然是都被鼓动了，但是他们也都毛躁得就要烧起来了。那儿有一团咋咋唬唬的柴草，只要有一根火柴，一点儿火星，就是一场火灾。而在巴黎，火灾这玩意，小了压根没人注意，你在这条街上起义，隔两条街就还是打桌球的响儿。但一旦这火真烧大了，这城市就受不住了。安灼拉，巴黎受不住的。但不论怎么着吧，着火了就找不着那火柴了。成，成，在您那伟大的事业面前，个人的生命微不足道。但现在，人民还没准备好。街上满是嚷出来的暗号，我就问你，那玩意是用来嚷的吗？是个男人就想干架，他们也许是准备好了，但假若你就去喊‘跟个陌生人打一架！’，男人也能在五分钟里准备好。可是女人呢？小孩呢？他们才是城市本身啊，她们现在都还不知道到底要发生些什么呢。到时候，您等着吧。你会看到店铺关门，陈列的商品都没了。到时候，您再仔细瞧瞧，就能看见女仆在大门后的院子里笑着说：‘这下可热闹了。’这事儿成不了。”  
“格朗泰尔,出去。”  
“我现在不是格朗泰尔，年轻的领袖，金发的领袖，笑起来有酒窝的领袖，我是你的人民。”  
“不，你只是一个酒鬼，出去。”

他们对话  
安灼拉站在一个破旧的楼门口，上面只有一个租户，格朗泰尔。他不是没来过格朗泰尔的家，但之前都是，用古费的话说，“对待格朗泰尔像个混蛋”，之后被他们逼着过来道歉，进了门之后就尴尬地站在门边。但这次不一样。其实这次的情况也差不多，安灼拉觉得自己如果不过来道歉的话，古费大概就真的再也不和自己说话了，热安和古费拉克是一个战线上的，然后热安会说服公白飞也加入他们荒谬的队伍，然后是其他人，最后多半是弗以伊。安灼拉站在格朗泰尔的公寓底下，就好像那掉了漆的栅栏是法兰西的敌人。这句话其实也不对，安灼拉知道如何应对法兰西的敌人，但这个，格朗泰尔，安灼拉不知道要如何应对。  
格朗泰尔是一个朋友，他是ABC的朋友。但是他的那些想法让安灼拉胆寒，他不相信他们能够成功，他甚至不相信他们所追随的那个光明未来。他又是为什么要满身酒气地来参加每一次会议！  
安灼拉不知道答案嘛？我想安灼拉是知道答案的，我甚至都不用走近格朗泰尔，便能闻到他身上快要溢出来的绝望和爱慕。格朗泰尔是巴黎的孩子。  
格朗泰尔是巴黎，是现在的巴黎，而安灼拉呢，安灼拉是未来的巴黎，是有朝一日的巴黎，是“之后幸福快乐生活在一起”的巴黎，是遥不可及的巴黎。现在的巴黎爱慕那个遥不可及的巴黎，这是必然会的。格朗泰尔喝酒，因为他接受不了自己，格朗泰尔参加集会的理由和我是一样的，当我隐身于暗处，参加学生们的集会时，我便被光与热包围，除了那个小小的黑点，但这个黑点也在向外发着热，用他自己的方式。有光的地方就会有影，我怎么会忘呢。但如果你把这群人放在巴黎中去看，便能感到影中还有光。可这光够亮吗？这光会成为下一截蜡烛吗？  
我不知道。  
我不知道吗？我知道。  
安灼拉走上楼梯的时候，还在想格朗泰尔的话。格朗泰尔说巴黎的人民不想被拯救。这是真的吗？他深深地陷在这个质疑中，以至于当格朗泰尔拉开门的时候，他便直接问了出来：“人们真的不想被拯救吗?”  
格朗泰尔看起来很糟糕。他又喝酒了。安灼拉看到他涣散的眼神便感到一阵愤怒。格朗泰尔先是被门口的人吓愣了，然后他大声笑了起来，笑得肩膀一抖一抖的。他夸张地行了个礼，将站在门外的天神请了进屋。  
“我不是说法兰西的人民就不想过上自由平等的生活，谁都不傻，都知道哪个是好的。但是就这些底层的人们，他们想要的只是平稳的日子，老婆孩子，平常能打牌能喝酒。没有战争，能吃得饱饭。政治只是他们茶余饭后随便聊聊的笑话。没人在意笑话是不是事实，更没人在意笑话是不是对的。”  
格朗泰尔屋子里只有一张桌子、一张床和一整面墙的书。书籍没有被很好地保存，都是随便放在书架上，有的卷了角，有的就直接摊开，摆在其他书上面，安灼拉随手翻了几页，看见几乎所有的页眉页脚都写有凌乱的标注。他在格朗泰尔清了清嗓子之后立刻缩回了手，像是偷吃了糖的孩子一样。  
格朗泰尔手里拿着一个马克杯，“咖啡。”他说，吸了吸鼻子，“我猜你体内的咖啡因能够毒死我，但，我这里只有咖啡了。”安灼拉点了点头，接过了咖啡，呡了一小口。他还是不知道要和格朗泰尔说什么。  
“我知道那些，是因为我跟他们打牌喝酒，安灼拉，革命不是在有钱人家长大，然后去法学院读书，最后在街上演讲。你得融入他们的生活，只有这样才能知道他们到底要什么。不然你凭什么说你不是在满足自己的欲望呢？”  
“我倒是见过你和他们打牌。”   
“那个啊......”  
安灼拉有点想笑，可他感觉格朗泰尔不应该逗笑自己，所以他只好扭过头去接着研究格朗泰尔的屋子，虽然也没多少可研究的吧。但是这屋子明显和安灼拉想象中的不一样，怎么说呢，没有满地的酒瓶。“你现在倒不像是喝醉了。”  
“哈!我不是喝醉了才，用你的话说，愤世嫉俗并且犬儒主义的。”格朗泰尔给自己也倒了一杯咖啡，然后拍了拍旁边的椅子，但安灼拉没有过去，他站在书柜前面，看着格朗泰尔。  
“我是认真的，我与你要拯救的人民打牌，我便是他们。”  
安灼拉感觉自己是第一次认识格朗泰尔。要我说，这就是安灼拉第一次认识格朗泰尔。安灼拉突然感觉格朗泰尔是这么绝望，像是浸在烧酒里的一块冰，只能缓慢地化成水。  
格朗泰尔确实是他的朋友，但他同时也是个懒散、懦弱的人。安灼拉认为自己可以容忍他跟随ABC的朋友们一同开会已经是个极大的让步，所以他从未想过再深一步地了解格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔和其他喝醉后睡在水沟里的酒鬼是一样的，只不过这一具摊在地上的躯体有个名字，叫做格朗泰尔。但现在，安灼拉觉得自己之前残忍极了。同时他发现他记得格朗泰尔说的每一句话，每一句讽刺或者带着嘲笑的反问。他甚至从来没想过要去听格朗泰尔说话，但他又确实是记得他说的每一句话。  
他之前从未深思，但一旦他想了，阿波罗也必须承认狄俄尼索斯是属于奥林匹斯的。  
格朗泰尔是个黑洞，隐藏在燃烧的火焰之中，被太阳所吸引。但引力总是相互，黑洞被太阳吸引，同时也吸引着太阳。太阳总会发现那个躲躲藏藏的引力，我的朋友，那总会发生的，像是现在。  
安灼拉甚至蹲在了格朗泰尔面前，手放在格朗泰尔的膝盖上。他让格朗泰尔抬头，语气轻柔地他自己都难以置信，他让格朗泰尔看向他。格朗泰尔照做了，“不要怜悯我，阿波罗，我不是个精细的瓷器，我是个酒瓶，最廉价的那种，我喝得起的那种。”  
“是安灼拉，不是阿波罗。格朗泰尔，别说了。”

他们等待  
热安躺在古费拉克的床上，看着他的爱人穿上衬衫。他想让他回到床上来，却又懒洋洋地不想说话，而且他的爱人明显正愁思满绪。  
最后热安还是下了床，光脚站在地上。他动了动自己的脚趾，有点凉，他走过去从后面抱住了古费拉克，他亲吻他的后颈，嘴唇蹭着那片皮肤直到古费拉克转过身子，把热安揽到怀里，鼻尖埋进热安的头发里。  
“你在担忧起义吗？”  
“不是。我们现在做不了更多的事情，对于革命，我们如今只能等待，我们得等一个正确的时机。我能预感到，这个时候就要来了。”  
“嗯。”热安享受着古费呼出到自己发根的热气，他对于那个崭新而美好的世界也有自己的期待，但他现在只想让古费多抱自己一会。  
“我在担心安灼拉和格朗泰尔。你也听见他们前几天的那次争吵了。”  
“我觉得他们会好的。我听说安灼拉已经去找格朗泰尔道歉了。”  
“什么？安灼拉找格朗泰尔道歉,这世界还好吗？”  
“世界还好，太阳几个小时之前就在天上了。别想了，感情这个事情，不是所有人都像你一样在吧台搭讪陌生人的。再说了，你也不能多做什么。”  
“嘿！吧台搭讪也管用，好吗？而且，等等，什么感情？安灼拉？什么？哦，什么！”  
“难道我是唯一一个注意到的人吗？”   
“哦天......”  
“哦天。”

他们欢爱  
格朗泰尔说他不是个精细瓷器，而现在安灼拉才想说他自己不是个精细瓷器，格朗泰尔亲吻自己脚踝的样子像是在膜拜一尊神祇，他猜自己是不能把阿波罗这个比喻从格朗泰尔脑子里清出去了。  
“你美得像座云石雕像。”格朗泰尔亲吻安灼拉的小腿的时候说。他说话时带出的热气喷到安灼拉的膝盖后面，瘙痒的感觉让安灼拉向后缩了缩腿，却被格朗泰尔直接按住了大腿。  
格朗泰尔顺势向前，将嘴唇压在安灼拉的锁骨上，张开嘴，用牙齿轻轻擦过那突出的骨头，再用舌尖舔舐他留下的红印。他耐心地扫过整个锁骨，最后在左肩上留下一个紫色的吻痕。他在他的领地上留下痕迹，不曾抬头，锁骨之后是脖颈。他感到安灼拉的金发扫过他的脸颊，他想象安灼拉的金发和自己的黑发缠在一起。  
“你美得像座云石雕像。”格朗泰尔再次重复了一遍他的话，仿佛在说服安灼拉承认他的面貌真的有如神话中的描写一般泛着柔光。  
“而你像个还在长牙的孩子。”  
格朗泰尔尝起来只有淡淡的酒气，但安灼拉发现自己沉溺其中。他放纵自己的舌头在格朗泰尔的口腔中游走，去探索他的每一颗牙齿，去挤压格朗泰尔的舌根，让来不及被吞咽的唾液顺着格朗泰尔的下颚滑过喉结。然后他发现格朗泰尔哭了，在安灼拉将自己埋进他体内之后。  
他安静地哭着，任凭眼泪流到头发里，好像没有发现自己在流泪。安灼拉擦去了他的眼泪，格朗泰尔没有说什么，却将小臂压在了眼睛上，嘴张着，大口呼吸。他还在流泪，安灼拉知道。他将格朗泰尔的手臂从眼睛上拉下来，转了个身，将格朗泰尔抱在怀里。  
格朗泰尔在安灼拉转身的时候小声呜咽，他扭动着，感觉体内的异物感更加明显。但他喜欢这样，像是终于能够感受到一些东西，又不会将那太阳拉入虚无。虚无虽是万物，但隐入万物即是归为平常，日复一日、浑浑噩噩。  
他坐在了安灼拉的身上，一只手按在安灼拉的胸膛上,，另一只手顺着一缕金发而下描绘安灼拉的脸颊。安灼拉偏偏头，去蹭格朗泰尔的手指。  
格朗泰尔在安灼拉身上律动，不再压抑自己的声音，他向下坐下的时候嘶哑地吸气，向上抬起臀部的时候颤抖地呼气。他取悦他的男人。  
安灼拉在格朗泰尔要说话的时候捂住了他的嘴，“如果你在这时候还叫我阿波罗。我真的会很生气。”他感觉格朗泰尔舔过自己的指根，他在笑。  
安灼拉将格朗泰尔摔在了床垫上。   
格朗泰尔在两人高潮的时候一遍遍地喊着安灼拉。

他们绝望  
我同古费拉克和格朗泰尔一同坐在圆桌周围，格朗泰尔从来不在意和谁一桌喝酒，而古费拉克现在甚至不会注意到巴黎就活生生地坐在他面前，他现在来不及思考巴黎，或者是外面的起义，一切都只剩下了条件反射。  
桌上摆着三瓶红酒。红酒对于常喝酒的人是有益身心健康的，微醺让人想到救赎。但现在正进行的不是救赎，而是毁灭。对于我，它或许是一次失败的救赎，对于他们，则是铁定的毁灭，就像是格朗泰尔说的，这是肯定的，却没人在意，每个人的眼睛都望着更远大的宏图，而忘了自己的生命，但当别人的死亡撞到他们的眼睛上时，“活着还是死亡”便成为了一个再现实不过的问题。我想让我的爱人活着还是死亡？或者更应该问，我的爱人现在是活着的还是已经死了？  
我看向古费拉克便能看到一颗子弹？或许还有一句话，写在子弹之上，“法兰西万岁！未来万岁！”然而这句话正是写在再也没有什么未来之后。何曾可笑。  
更可笑的是，酒鬼手里没拿着酒杯，却握着一把卡宾枪。  
一切或许是由马白夫的死亡开始的，这戏幕由三个词拉开，博爱、平等和死亡。老人迎着枪声倒地。我不知道其他人如何看待安灼拉的发言，但我能看到他的颤抖，毕竟他是巴黎的孩子，就算他出身南方，整个巴黎却是满心满意地爱着他，因为他爱整个法兰西。“让他留在我们中间，使这街垒成为铜墙铁壁。”年轻的生命中迎来的第一个死亡。死亡与初生侧肩而过，却被初生快步追上，按着肩膀，止步于原地。但死亡终是死亡，就算是被喝止在了原地，生命也终究会消散。马白夫先生逝去了，留下一件染血的衬衣。  
染血的衬衣当作红旗，用老人的鲜血铺路，后人踩在上面，便也是走在死亡之上。让·勃鲁维尔的死亡是这幕戏的收尾，公白飞的手帕从没有系到手杖之上，与开幕的三个词呼应的是两句万岁，一句为了法兰西，一句为了未来。  
让·勃鲁维尔死在枪机之下，同时带走了古费拉克，一人的心和另一人的心是连在一起的，中间的线若是断了，另一个就会摔在地上。但这是个过程，正在发生，古费拉克的灵魂正一点点失去颜色，先是小麦的颜色，像他的头发，再是蓝天的颜色，像是他的眼眸。但现在还没起风，古费拉克的时间还没有到。  
让·勃鲁维尔还带走了安灼拉最后一丝冷酷。安灼拉告诫自己要保持冷静，而安灼拉的告诫就是命令，哪怕是对他自己。所以他对马白夫的死亡的反应是一次演讲和一个决定。但让·勃鲁维尔不一样，让·勃鲁维尔是诗人，他对诸神仍抱有希望，他总是惦记着那些弱小的发着光的群星，前一天还又种了一盆花。他是自己的朋友，而他的朋友被他的敌人枪决了。  
幕布落了，他在幕布后冲向了沙威。他将卡宾枪顶在警探的太阳穴上，他等待最后一丝理智的崩塌，那根细线崩断之时便是开枪之际，他一秒一秒地等，但没有看他的怀表，他不是在处决一个罪人，他是在报复，一命还一命。沙威和让·勃鲁维尔。  
格朗泰尔将手覆在枪管之上，另一只手揽过安灼拉的腰。他站在安灼拉的身后，整个胸膛依在他的后背之上，头靠在了安灼拉的肩膀上。格朗泰尔拿过了那把卡宾枪。  
若是狄俄尼索斯也能拯救阿波罗一次，那就是现在了。

他们再次充满希望  
然后卡宾枪就在了格朗泰尔手上，而沙威的双管猎枪则被伽弗洛什抱着。  
最后伽弗洛什死了，“这全都怪伏尔泰!”他笑嘻嘻地说，格朗泰尔在街垒里干巴巴地重复。  
除此之外，街垒里一片寂静。  
曲子停了，余音都没有剩下。  
相信他们！我抓着自己的头发，泪流满面，但我做不到。

几句议论  
安灼拉在最后送出去四个人，他们穿着国防护卫队的制服从后巷出去了，而其他属于街垒的都死了，冉阿让和马吕斯不属于街垒，你也是知道的。他们一个闻起来像是泥土，一个听上去像是雨滴打在屋檐上，一个过来是为了之后能抚慰自己的女儿，另一个只是没魂没神，不清楚自己到底在做什么。沙威闻起来像是铁屑，他也不是这街垒的，他甚至没有给猎枪上弹。  
属于街垒的都死了，同时死了的还有国防护卫队的人。  
看着他们的死亡混在乱战的硝烟里，给白色的烟雾染上各种颜色，所有颜色混在一起又都成了一片灰，我突然意识到这一切对于我毫无意义。  
蜡烛就这么灭了，没有再多的黎明了。没有再多的一天，昨天不算数，明天来不了，而今天，今天蜡烛灭了。  
灭了就是灭了。  
死亡，都是死亡。预言家和诗人必须死，那其他人呢？迟早也得死。死亡不是关键，关键是现在的这些死亡就是左手给了右脸一巴掌，而右手又还给了左脸一巴掌。毫无意义。而且在左右手互相掐架的过程中还牵带上了一个红肿的脸颊和抽搐的心脏。  
我求您们好好看看啊，伽弗洛什，住在象肚子里、跟着学生满城跑、对待他老子就跟对待他弟弟一个样儿的伽弗洛什，死了？巴黎养大的野孩子，死了！就躺在他姐姐旁边。伽弗洛什，死了！为了什么？证明伏尔泰是错误的？该死的！伏尔泰是对的！卢梭也是对的！但你呢？孩子，你是对的还是错的？  
城市也会死，当人们都离开了城市，城市本身就死了。放一把大火，城市也许也就死了。但现在的这个起义，暴动，巷战，不论您叫它什么吧，它实在是太无理取闹了。  
城市内部的互相残杀，两方人都是为了保护巴黎。一个要保护格朗泰尔，因为这是他们现在拥有的；另一个要保护安灼拉，因为那是他们想要有的。  
谁有什么错呢?  
谁都没有什么错。  
或许错的是我，我放任了巴黎的沉沦，我任凭自己每天凌晨便起床，在城市间游荡，喝酒、打牌、偶尔工作，在晚上点燃蜡烛，看烛火被风吹灭，就因为我没有那个钱，也没有那个心思去补上窗子。  
我有时候不是很想继续活着，但作为巴黎，作为一个城市，这不是你能选的。您看，多不公平。我曾经在一个凌晨躺在塞纳河的河底，透过河水去数天上的星星，但我死不了。塞纳河也是我的一部分，流淌在我的血液里，我不会溺死在塞纳河里。  
所以我就活着，但是我为了什么活着？我活着为了找寻活下去的理由。我去听学生的宣讲，在各个十字路口的中央，在咖啡馆的后台或者天台上。我每一场都去了。看他金发飘在脑后；看他纵论整个欧洲的历史；看他满腔热血、挥舞拳头。那又怎么样?  
我知道他们是对的，一切都是为了追求真理或爱情。多么美好。或许事实就是我和他们都是伊卡洛斯，有着绝妙的想法和几乎正确的仿生学原理，但用了石蜡粘接一片片羽毛，又飞得太靠近太阳。可是到了现在还有谁记得伊卡洛斯最开始只是想逃出监狱呢？  
最初只是为了一个再实际不过的目的，但是探出头去之后便被完美的美好深深吸引以至于忘记了翅膀上的石蜡油，最后，啪的一声，伊卡洛斯摔在了地上。但伊卡洛斯从高空落下，在地上摔成一滩烂泥时不是最幸福的吗？难道他最后不是躺在曙光中吗？  
他们都是躺在充满曙光的坟墓之中。身上有的不是弹孔就是刀伤，他们最后在酒家中逃命，开始的时候想着共和、中间的时候想着活命、最后想着未来和法兰西。两个巴黎撑到了最后，两个人，八枪。一个仿佛被子弹钉在了墙上,另一个趴在他脚下。  
他们一个个并排地躺在街上，我无法改变太阳的位置，但我可以让麻厂街两侧的房屋都再矮一些，好让阳光更多地洒在他们身上。我看着他们躺在阳光之下就能看到他们聚在穆尚高谈那个未来。我明白他们为了什么而牺牲，或许得救的小鬼不明白，但是我懂。  
他们都是我种下的玫瑰花，这些玫瑰花发动了一次起义。被人接受的起义，称之为革命;不被人接受的，称之为暴动。这场起义以失败告终，却是被人们接受的。在我抓着自己的头发而哭泣时，巴黎曾经醒来过一阵子。他们虽然没有往下扔床垫，但却放了几个冷枪，或许没有救了谁的性命，但却表明了一个态度。他们承认了这个起义, 于是这就是了革命。

蜡烛灭了  
他们只是一截蜡烛,却点燃了火把。   
他们合起来是一捧玫瑰,却都别在了枪口上。   
枪响,之前的玫瑰就成了碎花瓣。   
风起,便有漫天的红。


End file.
